Of Life, Love And Loneliness
by TwistedFilms
Summary: With complications in their love life, Asuna and Kirito is struggling to keep the relationship going. So what will happen when the couple is suddenly invited to a ski-vacation in the cold north? A short love story/one-shot. Rated M for lemony goodness and grammar mistakes! xD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys, it`s me again. This is really just a short love story I randomly had the great idea of making, and this is the first chapter of that story. I dont really know how long it will be, but I am guessing around 2-3 chapters. If you for some reason enjoy this, please be sure to leave a review, and I will be bringing chapter 2 your way shortly.**

**PS: Gotta warn you, this story will contain a lemon! Not in this chapter though.**

**Kirito`s POV**

It all used to be so perfect. I would come home from school every day with Asuna, looking forward to spending the afternoon together. We would do our homework, cook dinner, and enjoy a good movie afterwards. Or we would gather our friends from the game, and make a giant bonfire. Celebrate that we actually made it out. Life was, in some way, perfect. I had the most beautiful girl in probably the entire universe as my girlfriend, and we loved each other. In addition, I had the best friends a man could get. The very same friends from the game. The ones who helped me get out.

But life has a tendency of always taking away the things you love the most. And this time, it took away the only thing I can`t live without. My beautiful "**Lightning Flash Asuna**" My light in the darkness. My only solace, in a world of grief.

It started with a stupid argument. I do not even know what we argued about any more. It evolved into a shouting match; we were constantly getting more and more angry at each other. It ended with her leaving the house. I haven`t spoken to her since that day. And worst of all, I said some pretty mean things to her.

How could I? How could I possibly have said such horrible things to my girlfriend? My former wife! She was the only thing driving me forward when we were stuck in that Death Game. And, stupid as I am, I had insulted her, and possibly killed off our relationship. The one thing I can`t live without.

I could feel my heart slowly being crushed by guilt as I thought about it. "_Why?" "Why did I have to do something so STUPID!" _I turned around, hoping to find a better position in my bed. Sleep sure as hell wouldn`t come easy. But I had brought this on myself. It was my fault, and only mine. _"Tomorrow, I am going to fix this. I can`t live without her"_

**Asuna`s POV**

"_You really did it this time…" _My thoughts wouldn`t leave me alone. I simply couldn`t stop thinking about the argument I had with Kirito the other day. It was our first real "fight" as a couple. And it hurt, it really did. But it was all my fault. I shouldn`t have started talking about such a stupid thing. I can`t even remember what it was, that`s how stupid it is!

I couldn`t believe myself for arguing with the one thing that meant something in my life. He was the reason I made it out of SAO. Without him, I don`t know if I could have made it. He was like my light at the end of the tunnel. I loved him so much, yet I managed to start an argument with him.

The result was bad. He said some pretty mean things to me, but I`m sure he didn`t mean it. I drove him to it. I can be quite annoying sometimes, if I really want to. It ended with me leaving. That was probably a very bad move. If I had stayed, maybe we could have figured it out, and we wouldn`t be mad at each other right now. It would all be back to normal. I tried to reposition myself in my king-sized bed, in a desperate attempt to catch some sleep.

Tomorrow I was going to fix this, make sure it never happens again. End this stupid argument. Maybe we could go back to being a couple. And maybe he would hold me again, because god knows I need that hug. I miss him. I miss him so much.

…

The doorbell woke me up the next day. It was a loud and painful sound, ripping straight through your sleep. My parents were not home, so I knew I had to go downstairs and check who it was. I somehow managed to get up from my bed, get dressed, and before I knew it, I was standing at the front door. I opened it up whilst letting out a big yawn.

"ASUNA-SAN!"

It was Rika, of course.

"W-What do you want?" I asked, still half-asleep.

"I just wanted to invite you on a ski-vacation to my cabin!" She smiled, happily presenting me with a note, with a lot of information scribbled onto it.

I grabbed it, and took a quick glance. A ski-vacation to Norway, huh? Didn`t sound too bad.

"Maybe, I`m quite busy at the moment…" I answered, trying not to fall asleep right on the spot.

"Oh, just so you know, Kirito-kun is going!" Rika smiled.

I froze, staring right at her. Did she just say… Kirito-kun? I couldn`t believe my luck. It would be the perfect place to apologize. And I would be able to spend a week with Kirito!

"COUNT ME IN!" I said, probably a little too loud.

Rika laughed, before saying goodbye, and leaving towards the mall. I closed the door, and took a deep breath. A vacation, huh? Time to pack.

**A/N: There you have it! That was the first chapter, sorry if it was a little boring, but I felt it was necessary to have this sort of chapter here. If you enjoyed, I would love it if you left a review! Tell me if I have some grammar mistakes, because I am pretty sure I do! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 2 is here! If you enjoy, please be sure to leave a review, or something like that! Next Chapter will be the last, so stay tuned for that! I know it`s a bit short, but thats because it really is meant to be. It isn`t supposed to be like a long novel or anything like that, just a short story!**

**PS: Lemon incoming, but not in this Chapter!**

**Asuna`s POV**

The airplane shook violently as it slowly started to rise from the ground. It`s destination was Norway, and the flight was going to take approximately 12 hours. **(Don't really know how long a flight from Tokyo to Norway would actually take, but this is a pure guess)** I leaned my head back towards the fluffy pillow. It`s softness embraced me, and before I knew it, I drifted away into a deep sleep.

When I finally woke up again, I had been sleeping for 4 hours. In the seat next to me, Kirito was still asleep. He looked so adorable whilst sleeping. His head slightly leaning to the side, mouth barely open. He seemed so calm when he was asleep, like he didn`t have a single trouble in the world. Suddenly, his eyes opened. Before I had the chance to look away, he caught me staring, and locked eyes with me. I stared deep into his ocean blue eyes. The same eyes I fell in love with back in the game. And deep inside of me, I knew I was still in love with them.

**Kirito`s POV**

I managed to lock eyes with her before she managed to look away. Her hazel eyes had a confused, but yet relieved, look in them. It was as if she was seeing the sun again for the first time in forever. And I felt the same way. There were no need for words. Her eyes said it all. I could see that she was desperately trying to fix our "broken" relationship. She had been trying for a long time, too. And that`s when I realized; she still loved me.

All this time, I had been thinking she didn`t love me anymore. That our relationship was beyond repair. But I was so wrong. So very, very wrong. We still had it. That special connection I felt for the first time in the game. I felt a wave of happiness flow through my body as I stared into my girlfriend's eyes. And before I managed to get control of myself, I acted on complete instincts.

I leaned in for a kiss. Before she got the opportunity to back off, our lips met. At first, I was afraid she was going to deny me, and push me away. But she didn`t. She accepted the kiss, and actually kissed back. As our kiss intensified, I felt all the anger, all the confusion; all the locked-up feelings leave my body. I felt a hundred times lighter, and slowly withdrew myself from her lips. She was smiling now, a single tear running down her cheek.

"_I`ve missed you…_" I whispered

"_I have missed you too_" she answered.

…

**Asuna`s POV**

I opened the door to our hotel-room, and let out a small shriek in surprise and joy. The room was so beautiful. Decorated in lovely wooden northern-style furniture and with a fireplace and a table for four. Moreover, best of it all, was the bed. It was one of the largest beds I had seen in my entire life. More than enough room for Kirito and me.

Kirito followed shortly after, and reacted exactly as I had. He took a good look around and finally stopped in front of the bed. It took him a moment to take in the sheer size of this thing. Suddenly, a slightly perverted look flew across his face, before rapidly disappearing.

"I saw that" I laughed, and fell backwards onto my back in the bed.

He laughed, and his face immediately shot up in a dark red colour. He was so adorable when he did that. Suddenly, a long yawn escaped my mouth. Oh, I completely forgot, it was 11 o`clock in the evening. Kirito seemed to be tired to, and we decided to go to sleep.

…

He nuzzled up behind me, and put one of his arms around my waist, whilst leaning his head against my shoulder. Just like he used to do before. I felt more happy than ever, and couldn`t help myself a big smile. I could feel his warmth against my skin, one of the best things in the world. I was probably the happiest girl in the entire universe.

I turned my head around, and looked him into the eyes. He looked back, and I found myself lost in his blue eyes once again. He smiled, and whispered:

"I love you, Asuna…"

My heart skipped a beat as he said these words.

"I love you too, Kirito-kun"

…

"_I always have, and I always will_"

**A/N: That`s it, Chapter 3 coming soon, and I really dont know what to write here. Leave a review, or else I will find you and kill you. Cx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally, the long awaited Chapter 3 is here! I am seriously sorry that this has taken me such a long time, I know a lot of you have been waiting way to long for this one! I have some more information I want to share, but we will take that at the end of the story. So I present to you: THE FINAL CHAPTER of Of Life, Love And Loneliness**

**A****suna`s POV**

I looked over my shoulder, back towards my black-haired boyfriend. He was struggling to keep up with my "amazing" skiing-skills. I giggled a bit as I watched him struggle his way towards me. To think that the "Black Swordsman" had a thing he wasn`t good at… It was actually funny.

After another five minutes, Kirigaya Kazuto, my boyfriend, finally caught up with me.

**(Kirigaya Kazuto and Kirito is the same person, just so you know)**

He fell face forward into the snow, letting out a gasp of exhaustion on the way down. I let out yet another giggle, and offered him a hand. He grabbed it, and I helped him up.

"Ahh, Asuna, how are you so good at this?"

I pretended to be annoyed, and answered sarcastically: "Don't you like the idea of your girlfriend being better than you in something?"

He stared at me for a moment, before hesitantly grabbing my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug. I let him embrace me for a while, before pushing him backwards into the snow.

"Don`t pull that crap on me, you big flirt!" I laughed.

He looked surprised for a moment, before cracking up into a big smile. "I wouldn`t dare to flirt with you, the fearsome "Lightning Flash Asuna". Before he even got the time to think, he found himself covered in snow.

…

We rushed inside our hotel room, shivering like crazy. It was surprisingly cold here in Norway, especially during winter. Our friends had rented a room at another hotel, giving Kirito and me the perfect opportunity for some "quality-time". Now, all I could think of was the good sensation of taking a hot bath.

I hurried into the bathroom, only to find Kirito pouring water into the bathtub. He appeared to have the same idea as me. Well, there was only one way to solve this…

**Kirito`s POV**

Have I ever told you how much I love bath foam? Because I do. When I realized I was about to take a bath with Asuna, bath foam became my saviour. I desperately tried to regain control over my precious one, but to no use. If you are in a bathtub with a ginger beauty, it`s kind of hard to control… well, anything.

I also found the foam to be quite frustrating, because it was the only thing covering her body. No wait, foam is good, isn`t it? God, I need to get my thoughts straight.

Asuna caught me staring at her, and suddenly, I saw a playful look appear in her eyes. She started to crawl towards me, barely keeping her covered by the foam. At this point, I was panicking. I was pushed up against a corner, whilst Asuna was gradually getting closer and closer. God knows what she had in mind.

Even in my state of panic, I couldn`t help but realize how extremely lucky I were. I had never expected things to go this far between Asuna and me. When I first saw her in the game, it was clear to me that she was way out of my league. However, in an interesting turn of events, we ended up as a couple. And without her, I don`t think I would have made it out of the game alive.

At this point, Asuna`s face was just centimetres away from mine. She looked at me with those extremely attractive eyes, which just made me melt like butter, made me lose all types of control. People usually have idols. Well, Asuna was mine, without a doubt. Ever since the game, since that rabbit she cooked for me, I realized that.

So without a second thought, I grabbed the opportunity. I leaned forward, and before Asuna could back away, I captured her lips in a deep kiss. Just as I suspected, she didn`t push me away. She kissed back, with such a force that it actually surprised me.

We turned into a hot mess, rolling around in the bathtub, water splashing everywhere. But I didn`t care anymore. All I could think of was Asuna, as our kisses intensified. She pressed her body against mine, and I could feel the warmth of her skin against my own. We took a break, just looking at each other. We both knew where this was going.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" I smiled at her

"I have never been more ready in my entire life", she whispered, pressing herself even closer to me. There were no need for foreplay. After taking a deep breath, I slipped inside Asuna.

"H…Holy sh*t, it`s tight!" I gasped. The feelings were so extreme that I could barely control myself. This wasn`t our first time having sex, we had it once in the game as well. But that was nowhere close to this. I heard her gasp multiple times, whilst trying to adjust to my full size. (Hehe, see what I did there?)

After what felt like a good eternity, Asuna finally gave me permission to move. At this point, I was already at the brink of explosion, even though I hadn`t moved at all. The thought and feeling alone was enough for me to basically take the homerun early on.

I started to move, slow as ever, trying my best not to explode. Asuna wasn`t exactly helping:

"Oh god… Kiri… Ahh… Ohh…"

I quickly realized that this was a lost cause. If we were going to get any enjoyment out of this, I had to step up my game. I started to move faster and faster, until I reached the point of no return.

"Aa… Asuna, I don`t think… I can h… hold… it any longer!"

"Me n… neither, I… Ahh… I am going to…"

Finally came sweet sweet release. All that built-up pressure inside of me left my body in an instant, leaving me paralyzed for a couple of seconds. Asuna completely stopped breathing, her whole body freezing as she hit climax. After what felt like an hour, I finally fell down next to her in the bathtub, panting for air.

"Holy, that was intense!" I laughed-

She sent me a smile, before laying down next to me, her head on my shoulder.

"It sure was…"

…

Later that night, we were laying in our king-sized bed. Asuna was nuzzled next to me, using me as a human pillow. Suddenly, she turned towards me.

"Hey Kirito, you know I didn`t mean any of those things I said earlier, right?"

This surprised me, as I had never held her responsible for our fight in the first place. "Of course I do, Asuna. It was just me being stupid, that`s all"

She smiled at me, before saying:  
"That, we can agree on"

She earned herself a pillow to the face for that one.

"Hey Kirito"

"What, Asuna?"

"Wanna take another bath"

**THE END**

**A/N: That was it! I really hope you liked the finale, as it has taken me literally months to write! And now for the information-part: For those of you who were around during The Swordsman Chronicles, I have some very good news for you! I am going to be doing a complete rewrite of the entire thing, probably during summer or something like dat! So we will yet again visit the floating castle of Aincrad, joined by Maxwell and Jasmine! Stay tuned for that! Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this story, and I will see you in my next work!**


End file.
